The Last Princess--Prequel
by firelily18
Summary: Short stories inside the life of Jasmine Eileen Snape, daughter of Severus Snape and Lily Evans Potter through rape, and twin sister of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Fem! Draco. Fem! Flint.
1. Birth--1980

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Oh and FYI I made Harry's birthday the 7th of July, not the 31st. Oh and I don't know if a woman could survive a six day labor in real life but in my story they can. Now enjoy the chapter!**_

_**.**_

_**Heteropaternal superfecundation: Fertilization of a second ovum by sperm from a different act of coitus, after a first ovum has been fertilized.**_

_**.**_

It was finally over.

Lily was exhausted but her six days of extra labor paid off. Her newborn baby girl laid in her arms, smiling up at her, her beautiful eyes gazing at her mother in love and adoration.

And Lily just stared back at her in shock and horror.

"How is this even _possible_?" Her husband James was ranting to his best friend Sirius. "My family's blood magic shouldn't of even allowed it to happen!"

"The Prince Line is much older than the Potter line, much _much_ older." Sirius explained as he too gazed in shock at Lily's child. "Unfortunately their blood triumphs yours and they happen to be a dying breed. Snivellus is the only member of his cursed house and blood magic demands he procreate to save his line."

'Her father's eyes.' Was all Lily could think as she stared down into the inky darkness of her daughter's gaze, horrifying flashbacks of that terrible night flooding through her mind. 'She has her father's eyes.'

Suddenly, as Lily was about to have a panic attack, a beautiful emerald butterfly flew in through the windowsill and perched itself on her daughter's nose. Her daughter stared curiously at the butterfly. She then laughed and reached her chubby hands to grab it.

Lily then felt a flood of love crash throughout her for her darling daughter that shook her entire being, drowning out her previous memories. She felt tears run down her eyes from the emotion.

She placed kisses all over her baby girl who gurgled joyfully in response.

"Mommy loves you." She kept telling her daughter over and over again. "Mommy loves you my beautiful baby girl."

And she meant it. Nothing could come between Lily and her daughter, not even the fact of her conception or who her father was. She was _her_ child as was Harry and she would love them both equally.

"She's beautiful Lily." Remus told her, ignoring James's ranting of he was going to murder Severus with his bare hands. "What will you name her?"

Lily froze. She had wanted to name her daughter Rose, as it was agreed between James and her if they had a daughter. But they _didn't_ have a daughter, her twin son and daughter did not share the same father (As terrible and unbelievable as it was), and Lily made a vow long ago to an old friend that needed keeping.

Her magic told her that much.

"Jasmine." She unhappily gritted out as her magic pulled painfully at her to keep the vow. "Jasmine Eileen Snape."

_**Author's Note: OMG redoing my 'Princess' story again. I wanted Severus to raise them and not the Dursleys because his life sucked as a child and I wanted to write him as a young single father who gives his daughter the childhood he never had.**_


	2. Two Years--1982

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy the chapter anyway!**_

It was a long and exhausting day at the job.

The war had been over for almost a year and Death Eaters were still being snatched up left, right and center. Trials were ongoing and work hours extended, some until long after midnight. Amelia Bones walked into Florean's ice cream shop to relax for a change, not to have to end up breaking up a fight.

_"-not going to ask you again to leave my store!"_ Florean was roaring at a plump brunette woman who had her wand trained on Severus Snape, a Death Eater spy for the Order. _"Stop harassing my customers and leave now!"_

"He's a Death Eating scumbag!" She snarled at Snape who also had his wand trained at her and Amelia noted Snape's furious face looked seconds from cursing her into dust. "Him and his spawn should be killed!"

Not wanting this to escalate any further, especially since Amelia knew _she_ would be the one doing the paperwork, she quickly intervened.

_**"HEY!" **_Amelia shouted, gathering everyone's attention, including the woman. "Death threats to a minor is punishable by law."

The woman looked up at her, clearing surprised to see the Head of Law Enforcement there but not willing to back down.

"She's a dark child!" The woman spat in disgust. "Born of the Prince Line-"

"Who gives a damn about her line?" Amelia interrupted, her eyes narrowing on the deranged woman. "Children don't get to choose the line they're born into or the family they have. She's an innocent. Keep harassing her and you'll have a one way ticket to Azkaban."

Her threat worked. Azkaban threats always worked. The woman send one last dark and hateful glare to Snape before bursting out of the store.

After a few tense moments, Snape spoke.

"Thank you." Snape told her, lowering his wand. "I didn't want to have to attack her in front of my child."

'What child?' Amelia thought as she glanced around the place. 'There's no one here but us and Florean.'

"I'm so sorry about that." Florean apologized to Snape as he handed him two ice cream cones. "That psychotic woman has been trouble in my shop for far too long."

Suddenly she saw two heads poke out of Snape's robes and she let out a gasp of shock.

Harry Potter and Jasmine Snape.

Amelia had never seen them before but she heard plenty about them. Twins, both with the same mother Lily Evans, but completely different fathers. How in the hell that was possible Amelia had no clue. She knew the Prince line was dark but to break clear of the Potter family's blood magic and be able to form a child under the marriage blood oath was unparalleled. Unbelievable, it should have been impossible. But then again so was a child surviving the killing curse from the darkest wizard known to man. They both were oddities and yet both complete opposites. Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, son of Griffindor Order of the Phoenix member James Potter and Jasmine Snape, the daughter of the Slytherin Death Eater spy Severus Snape. Harry Potter who looked just like his father with his unruly raven hair that sticked out on all ends. But his eyes, he had his mother's brilliant green gaze.

But Jasmine, Amelia thought, Jasmine had _all_ the Prince traits, there was no denying who she was. Her black eyes, the main feature of the Prince Line, were almond shaped just like her mother and were framed by thick eyelashes. Her long jet black hair was pulled up in a emerald bow and her porcelain skin was covered in a silver dress.

Slytherin colors. Why was that not surprising? Still Jasmine was the most beautiful child Amelia had ever seen, even with those colors on. Her beauty was almost unnatural.

Both children stared curiously at Amelia.

"Come along Jasmine, Harry." Snape told them as he waved his wand over them (He must of cast a silencing spell, Amelia thought, so they wouldn't hear that deranged woman's words) and handed them the frozen cones. "You can eat at the house."

The children followed, happily devouring their ice cream cones, waving goodbye to Amelia with their chubby little arms.

She waved back.

**Author's Note: Reviews please!**


End file.
